


"After all this time?" "Always."

by sweetkisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bottom Louis, Different Houses, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter References, Lots of mentioned hp characters, Louis is obsessed with dumbledore, M/M, Magic, Smut, Top Harry, Unrequited Love, Witches, Wizards, as always, as alwayss, corny bc i cant write something that isnt fucking corny, i guess, kind of bit of angst, learning, slight bullying, thats everything i guess, very larry centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis turns eleven he gets his letter to Hogwarts where he meets the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"After all this time?" "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmm, I blame abc family for doing a harry potter weekend. I was either going to read all the books again or write a fic so this happened as you can already see. The story takes place a little while after Harry Potter is born and he 'kills' Voldemort, so like overall Harry Potter is just a baby when they go to school. Thank my lovely beta Kayla for, well, betaing it...thats not a word is it. Anyways, I now speak directly to Zoe, I love you babe and here is my fic now post yours. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Louis remembers how excited he was when his parents handed him a certain letter that was delivered in the mail, and the mail coming from a certain brown owl. He knew what it was as soon as he saw the red wax stamp of the school’s coat of arms plastered on the back, sealing the tea-stained envelope closed. Louis smiles so much brighter than he ever has in his eleven years as he runs upstairs to his bedroom and quickly sits on his bed. He takes a deep breath before he cautiously opens the envelope, breaking the seal and realizing this was the letter Louis has been waiting for, ever since his parents told him about the perfect school. Hogwarts, the best magical school in the world (or at least Louis thinks so); many famous and powerful wizards and witches have come from that school and Louis is just  _honored_  to receive a letter from it.

  
  
He pulls the letter out of the envelope and unfolds it with shaky hands. At the top in the center of the letter is the school symbol with the four houses inside of it, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, each has their own animal symbolizing their house and the witches and wizards within. Below the symbol it says 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. Louis squeaks as he reads the rest of the letter.

  _Mr. Tomlinson_ it reads and Louis lets out a little shout. He's got a place at Hogwarts and he will  _definitely_  be going, no doubt about that. So as fast as he can he grabs a spare parchment from his desk and his favorite quill as he scribbles that, yes he will be going to Hogwarts. Once he's finished he rushes himself downstairs and towards his parents’ owl, who is sitting in her cage in the corner of their living room.  
  
"Louis?" His mum asks but Louis just ignores her and wraps the letter around their owl's  **–** Starlight's **–** leg. She snaps at him as he grabs her quite roughly and throws her out their window. He watches her fly away. His future is bright with Hogwarts, spells, wands **–**   _wands_  Louis _finally_  gets to pick his wand **–**  or his wand actually gets to pick him but he finally gets one, at last.  
  
"Son," Louis' dad says and the young boy turns to see his father’s glare. He hangs his head in shame and walks away from the window and towards his parents. "Congratulations, son," His head snaps up to see his father and mother smiling brightly at him, he smiles back as he wraps his arms around their necks for a hug.  
  
"Maybe I'll get in Ravenclaw like you both did," Louis says with his high-pitched voice.  
  
"You might, but whatever house you get in, we'll still love you," His mum kisses his cheek.  
  
"Can we go get my own wand?" The boy asks excitedly.  
  
"Sorry, son," His dad chuckles and Louis frowns because he wants one  _so_  bad. He can only have so much fun with his parents’ wands before they find him and send him to his room. "We are going to wait. Besides, you don't leave until September first!" Louis frowns at that, his letter said the same thing but all Louis wants is to go to Hogwarts right this very second and never leave until he's learned everything that's possible to learn.  
  
*  
  
The next thing Louis knows he's running through a wall towards the train taking him to his dream. It's beautiful, stunning and everything Louis has imagined. Sure, it's a just a train  **–** a muggle way of transportation **–**  but it's a train that's taking him to  _Hogwarts_. The best train in the world, if Louis can say so himself. He runs closer to it and runs a tiny hand across it, his parent right behind him, holding hands and smiling at their old memories. Louis watches as students start entering the train and he squeaks out with happiness because it is now boarding.  
  
"Okay Louis, you need to get on now," his father says, leaning down to his height. "Have fun okay, be nice and learn everything." He kisses Louis' forehead and the small boy just smiles at him.  
  
"Don't forget to write. We didn't buy you Chester for nothing,” His mum says, making Louis look over at the black owl sitting in its cage along with Louis' bags.  
  
"I won't. Love you both," Louis kisses them both before turning and hopping on the train. His nerves begin to set in as he sees all the older years laughing with their friends in different compartments. He walks quicker to see that every compartment is filled with friends or scared first years. Finally, though, he finds an empty compartment that he flings himself into and sits closest to the window. Louis sets him hands in his lap as his eleven year old mind wonders about which house he'll be in and if he'll be a good wizard at all. He sure as hell hopes so.  
  
Suddenly, the compartment door is sliding open and a curly haired boy with big green eyes stumbles into the small space. He's thin and Louis can tell he's a first year by his cubby cheeks, which Louis also has.

  
  
"Uh, hi?" Louis says as the boy plops down on the seat across from Louis.

"Hi, I'm Harry Styles," The boy says and stretches his hand out which Louis shakes, reluctantly.  
  
"Louis."  
  
"Last name?" Harry asks quickly and Louis' eyebrows rise.  
  
"Tomlinson."

  
"So you’re not a pure-blood then?" Harry asks and Louis can sense a hint of annoyance.  
  
"Nope," Louis says and looks out the window to see fields of green. "Is that a problem?" He asks when Harry doesn't respond.  
  
"Huh? Oh, no, it's just my dad always taught me to ask and I- I don't know he's just very strict," Harry sighs and Louis shifts in his seat as tension fills the cubby. His head searches for something to say but nothing comes up. Thankfully the compartment door opens and three boys file in.  
  
"Uh, can we sit here?" A tan, black haired boy says and Louis nods quickly.  
  
"Thanks." A blonde one says in a thick Irish accent as he falls into the seat next to Louis. "Name’s Niall Horan," he points to the black haired boy who sits next to Harry. "That's Zayn Malik, and that's," he points to the brown haired boy. "Liam Payne." Louis shakes all their hands and Harry shakes his again with a smile on his face.

  
  
And that's how Louis met his four best friends.  
  
*

"I just don't get it." Harry groans as he falls into the seat next to Louis. They're in the library, their little group’s favorite place to meet, due to the fact that they aren't in the same house. Louis made it into Gryffindor and his parents were much prouder of him than he expected. Harry, much to Louis' displeasure, was placed in Slytherin, but Harry's father was very much happy for him. It was then that Louis figured out how big of a pure blood family he really is. It was also then that Louis discovered that Harry's father was on You-Know-Who's side before that Harry Potter kid was born and defeated him.  
  
Liam was placed into Ravenclaw, along with Zayn, and those two are glued at the hip. Niall was placed in Hufflepuff but he always manages to find his way into the Gryffindor common room to bother Louis. The five boys meet in three different locations since they all can't go to a houses common room. First is outside under the big tree right next to the river. Second being the room on the fourth floor hidden behind the seventh suit of armor on the left hand side of the sunset **–**  they call it the chimney due to the cloud of smoke that seeps out when the door opens. Last is where they are now, the library in the section before the restricted section.  
  
"It's not that hard, Harry," Liam says and he pulls out his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa." He swishes and flicks his wand and soon, the book in Niall's hand is floating upward. Harry just groans next to Louis and sits farther into his chair.

  
  
"It's only easy for Liam because he practiced it for two hours last night." Zayn says, his eyes glued to the parchment in front of him.

"Shut up, Z," Liam pouts and lowers the book back into a very bored Niall.  
  
"Want to meet in the chimney later so we can practice this god awful spell?" Harry whispers into Louis' ear and the smaller boy nods as he continues to read,  _Hogwarts: A History_.  
  
*  
  
So that's how Louis finds himself sitting in the empty room, waiting for Harry who is two minutes late. Louis takes this time to set out different objects across the ground for Harry to practice on.  
  
"Hey," Harry says, walking into the room unexpectedly. "Let's do this," He says and Louis nods.  
  
"So what you want to do is swish your wand, like so," He does that and watches as Harry does the same, perfectly. "Then quickly but gently flick your wrist at the object." He does as said and Harry does it perfectly back. "Then just do the motion while saying the spell." Louis smiles and Harry nods.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa," Harry practically shouts and the book he's aiming for shoots high at the ceiling before falling back down. Louis is frozen as he stared at the book and a terrified looking Harry.  
  
"Okay," Louis gulps. "Try not to shout it?" He talks slowly and Harry nods, turning to the object in front of Louis, a feather Niall gave Louis a couple weeks ago, thinking Louis would somehow enjoy it (he hasn't).  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa," Harry says in a calming voice. It's perfect; he swishes and flicked and said it all, but when Louis feels his feet leave the ground, it's not perfect. "I'm doing it!" Harry shouts as he keeps his wand on Louis and raises the scared Gryffindor boy higher.  
  
"Uh, Harry?" Louis mumbles and he watches as Harry's eyes widen and suddenly Louis is falling to the ground, with Harry rushing to catch him. There's a couple of cracks and a pain in Louis' arm as he hits the ground  **–** well whichever part isn't currently laying on top of Harry.  
  
"Oh, Merlin," Harry groans out as he rolls off of Louis so he's lying next to him.  
  
"I think my arm is broken," Louis whispers as pained tears fill up in his eyes.  
  
"Same here," Harry groans out.  
  
And that's how they end up sleeping overnight in the infirmary.  
  
*  
  
"I can't believe you both broke your arm!" Zayn laughs loudly, causing glares from the other students around them. They are at the lake, have been for the last two hours, and have no intention to move. Harry and Louis are next to each other with their backs against the tree trunk while the other three boys are scattered in front of them.  
  
"Yeah yeah, laugh it up," Harry groans out and Niall starts to laugh too, much louder than Zayn.  
  
"Don't worry about them, Haz. They're just jealous that they didn't break the same arm as their best friend," Louis jokes and Liam snorts at his comment.  
  
"Sure Lou," Niall croaks out through his laugher, making Louis pout.  
  
"Well at least you finally got that spell right, Harry?" Liam says over the two boys’ loud laughter.  
  
"Yeah, I guess if you have a friend that's willing to hover in the air for you, then you get your spell right," Harry smirks his eleven-year-old smile.  
  
"I wasn't willing to hover for you, you forcefully levitated me," Louis points out as Niall and Zayn  _finally_  stop laughing.  
  
"Well I learned the spell right anyways," Louis nods at him.  
  
"So, how's potions class with Snape?" Zayn asks Louis and Harry whose two houses were paired together for the class. So far this year, Louis and Harry always come back with some ridiculous story about Louis melting a caldron or Harry actually eating something he wasn't supposed to.  
  
"It was quick fun actually. Harry and I got sent to Dumbledore," Louis states proudly.

  
  
"Did you really?" Niall asks with wide eyes.

"Yes," Harry smiles.  
  
"But he wasn't in his office so we just wandered around the halls," Louis' voice is somewhat sad because it's halfway through their first year and he still has yet to meet the greatest wizard of all time.  
  
"Shame really. You know how much Louis loves the old man," Harry jokes and earns a deadly glare from the small boy.  
  
*  
  
Exams come and go with all the boys passing greatly, Louis getting the highest marks and Harry getting the lowest of the group. Harry doesn't seem to mind and he's actually quite proud of Louis. Or at least that's what he told the blue eyed boy when they stuck out after dark.  
  
School ends shortly after that and the five boys gather on the train and leave. And to Louis' disappointment he still has yet to meet the headmaster but Harry  _promises_  that he will their second year.  
  
"Couple hours until we can't use our wands anymore," Niall says in their compartment, causing the boys to smile and do as much as they can and know. They (Harry mostly) buy candy off of the trolly and end up full with heavy eyelids as the train comes to a stop. Slowly the five friends move off the train.

  
  
"So," Liam starts. "This is goodbye."

"Until next year," Zayn smiles as everyone pulls into a group hug.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid," Niall says.  
  
"Make sure you all write," Harry reminds them.  
  
"And don't forget what you learned," Louis glares slightly before they all pull back and wave goodbye as they make their ways back to their families. Louis' gonna miss those boys.  
  
"Hey," Harry says as he grabs Louis' arm before he can travel too far.  
  
"Yeah?" Louis asks.  
  
"Have a good summer," Harry whispers and pulls Louis into one last hug. "Stay beautiful," Harry whispers in his ear. Or at least that's what Louis thinks he whispered. Louis nods as he walks away from Harry with a smile and towards his parents.  
  
"My boy," Louis' parents pull him into a hug and Louis missed this, but not as much as he's going to miss Harry.

  
  
*  
  
"Good to be together again, eh lads?" Zayn says from where they all lay in the chimney, lounging on the couches Liam made. They all nod their heads at Zayn's comment but no one speaks. They soak in the silence of the room, the occasional creek from the old castle. Louis thinks back to their summer, which was filled with loads of letters from each of the boys and even more from Harry who, turns out missed Louis more than the other boys. Louis missed Harry the same but he didn't tell him that, too afraid of whatever he's feeling.

Here's the thing: sometime in the summer Louis kept having this fluttering feeling in his stomach whenever he'd see Harry's owl, Carson, fly into his bedroom with a large piece of parchment around his foot. Louis feels  _this_ special feeling whenever he thinks about Harry or talks about Harry or sees Harry. The young boy voiced his thoughts to his mum; she looked at him with sympathy filled eyes and told Louis that he has a crush. Louis frowned at her and walked back to his room where he laid on his bed for a few hours before deciding that his mum is crazy.  
  
Only now, as Louis turns his head towards Harry, he realizes that his mum isn't crazy. Harry has grown into his cheeks over the summer and also grew a couple inches taller than Louis, his eyes are still green as ever and his Harry’s hair is lighter due to the summer sun. Louis frowns and looks away from the handsome boy and towards the ceiling, wondering how anyone can focus on magic when they are trying to figure out if they like Harry Styles.  
  
*  
  
A month later and Louis finds himself thinking about his feelings for Harry, mostly he just ignores them and pushes it down, but in the safety of his bed, he lets himself think. But he's barely thinking for five minutes when his curtains are yanked back and the Slytherin that's on his mind is staring down at him. Louis opens his mouth to talk but Harry's hand flings down to cover it. The green eyed boy raises a finger to his lips and Louis notices that he's in his pj’s with his wand held tightly in his left hand.  
  
"Don't make a sound," Harry whispers and Louis nods as he sits up and grabs his wand from the bedside table as he follows Harry out of the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Where are we going?" Louis hisses out but Harry just ignores him and walks faster, Louis struggles to keep up with his short legs. "Harry?" Louis hisses again and Harry continues to ignore him. Louis rolls his eyes at the Slytherin and just continues to follow him. It takes about ten minutes and soon Harry is stopping in front of a window, Louis nearly bumps into the taller boy. "Harry what are we doing?" Louis says as he cross his arms over his chest.  
  
"Look Lou," Harry says pointing to the window and it's then that Louis notices a trail of spiders crawling out of the castle.  
  
"Wow." Louis whispers as he looks closer at the spiders. "Why are we still standing here? Let's go." Louis squeaks out, Harry opens the window and pushes Louis through it and follows quickly. Louis immediately starts to job along the line of spiders, Harry's loud footsteps following behind him. The farther Louis runs the more notices how the spiders are getting slightly bigger than the last.  
  
"Wait!" Harry shouts as he grabs Louis' arm. The small boy looks over at him to see that they aren't on the school grounds anymore. No they are in the forest, the  _Forbidden Forest_ at that. Louis' eyes widen as he looks around at the tall, thick trees surrounded by darkness. He can tell they ran in much farther than they should because there is no moonlight, or sight of the castle.  
  
"We have to get out of here," Louis whispers and Harry nods violently. "Let's follow the spiders back." He whispers but suddenly, the spiders are scattering away and leaving Harry and Louis alone in the dark forest. "Harry," Louis squeaks out and grips Harry's free hand. There is rustling somewhere to the boys left and Louis holds out his wand and takes a step closer to Harry, gripping his sweaty hand tighter.  
  
"Lumos." Harry's wand tip lights up and he points it towards the sound. That's when a  _giant_ spider crawls through a bush and straight towards them. "Shit!" Harry yells and Louis feels Harry yank his arm and soon the boys are running as fast as they can through the forest. The more they run, though, the more spiders come out.  
  
"There's more Harry!" Louis shouts, absolutely terrified as Harry pulls him.  
  
"Keep running!" Harry shouts back and Louis does as told. "I see the school," Harry tells him and Louis wants to cry with happiness as Harry pulls him a little farther towards the moonlight castle. Louis is breathless as Harry pulls him past the tree line and out on the castle grounds. They don't stop running until they are climbing back through the window and into the safety of the castle. Louis turns to Harry and throws his arms around him, tears slowly slipping from his eyes.  
  
"Harry," Louis chokes out as Harry wraps his arms around the Gryffindor boy.  
  
"Shh," Harry soothes him. "I'm sorry Lou. I thought it would be fun to go on an adventure."  
  
"It was," Louis pulls back and wipes his eyes, "Until giant spiders attacked us." He says and Harry just pulls him in for another hug. And even with everything that has just happened, Louis can't help but focus on the butterflies in his stomach from Harry's hug.  
  
*  
  
"Happy birthday Louis," Harry says, sitting down next to the boy in the Great Hall. It's Christmas time and Louis' parents decided to go to Australia and, well, Harry said he would stay with him so he didn't have to celebrate alone.  
  
"Thank you Harry," Louis smiles at his crush. Yes, after the spider incident he figured out that he does, in fact, have a crush on the one and only Harry Styles.  
  
"I got you something," Harry says and Louis shakes his head as Harry pulls out a small package from his robes.  
  
"No Harry, I don't need anything," Louis says and pushes the package back towards Harry.  
  
"I want you to have it. It's your birthday present," Harry pushes it back at Louis and gives the blue eyed boy a look and Louis knows that look means Harry isn't going to give up. So with a sigh and roll of his eyes Louis picks the package up and starts to unwrap the red paper. It's a small box and Louis flips it open to revile a sliver shining ring.  
  
"Wow." Louis whispers as he takes the ring out and slips it on his finger, causing the word  _Harry_  to appear on it.

  
  
"Do you like it?" Harry bites his lip and Louis nods quickly.

"I love it," Louis whispers and turns to hug the green eyed boy.

  
  
Later that night Louis  _tries_  not to think about how non-platonic Harry's present was.  
  
*

"This is so exciting!" Louis yells as he and Harry walk down the corridor. It's their third year and Harry and Louis have just got sent to Dumbledore’s office after they  _'accidentally'_  let the rats out in McGonagall's classroom.  
  
"I know, you've been waiting for this day since you were born," Harry agrees and Louis takes his hand to pull him faster down the hallway. This summer, Louis discovered that he  _really_  likes Harry. Like, more than a crush but not in love **–** yet. He also learned that he's gay, which he told his parent about with tear filled eyes but they just smiled and told him they were proud. Louis has yet to come out to the boys and he honestly doesn't think he's even close to being ready.  
  
"He's the greatest wizard ever Harry!" Louis shouts as they approach the eagle. "I'm so excited."  Louis whispers as the eagle turns to reveal the staircase and Louis squeezes Harry's hand that he has yet to let go of. "Yes!" Louis shouts as the eagle stops and Louis pulls Harry up the staircase quickly, their robes flowing behind them. When they reach the top, Louis' breath is taken away by the pure beauty of the office, from the fireplace to the desk in the middle of the room and to the million little objects around the room. "This is the best day of my life." Louis whispers and Harry squeezes his hand.  
  
"Hello, my students," A deep voice says and soon the one and only Dumbledore is walking down the staircase behind his desk. Louis squeals out and runs over to him, pulling an extremely tall Harry with him.  
  
"Hello, sir. I'm Louis Tomlinson," The blue eyed boy rushes out and stretches his hand out for the wizard to shake.  
  
"He's also your biggest fan," Harry adds with a smirk and Louis just glares at him.  
  
"Really? You see me for every dinner, young lad," Dumbledore points out.  
  
"It's not the same as actually meeting the greatest wizard of all time, face to face," Louis says quickly and Dumbledore just chuckles as he walks over to his desk.  
  
"Please sit," He motions in to the other side of his desk where two chairs appear and Louis happily sits in (still holding Harry's hand). "I know a lot about you two."

  
  
"Really?" Louis asks and looks over at the Slytherin boy.

"Yes really." The old wizard mocks with a smile, causing Louis to blush. "You are the best wizard in your year." Dumbledore points to Louis who grins wildly. "And I used to know your father." He points to Harry who shifts in his seat. He always gets like this when his father is mentioned, mostly due to the fact that over the summer he was sent to Azkaban for helping You-Know-Who. "I also know that you are nothing like him." He adds and Harry smiles shyly.  
  
"Thank you, Professor," Harry mumbles out and the man nods in response.  
  
"I also know that you two cause a lot of trouble to your poor teachers," Dumbledore says with a smile. "And I would very much appreciate if you two would take a break from tormenting your teachers." He raises his eyebrows at the two boys who look at each other. "Do you think you could do that?"  
  
"Of course, sir,” They say together and Louis giggles quietly.  
  
"Well, now that is settled you two must be on your way. Nice to finally meet you two," He says and they stand up, heading to the door. "Oh and you two do make quite the couple." He adds with a smirk and Louis blushes deeply as he looks down at his and Harry's intertwined hands before walking down the staircase.  
  
*  
  
"He was right," Harry whispers to Louis. All five boys are sat in the library now, Louis doing divination homework, Niall doing magical creatures homework and Liam and Zayn doing muggle studies.

  
  
"Who was right?" Louis whispers back not taking his eyes off his parchment.

"Dumbledore," Harry responds causing Louis to turn his head towards the boy, who has grown quite taller since the beginning of this year.

  
  
"Harry, what you talking about?"  
  
"Remember when we released those rats and were sent to Dumbledores office?" He asks.

"Yeah but that was in October Harry," He points out. "And now it's May." He adds slowly as if Harry doesn't understand, but the taller boy just rolls his eyes.  
  
"I know that Louis but you're not listening. Before we left he told us that we make quite the couple," Harry whispers and Louis blinks at him because that's the last thing he expected to come from the boy’s mouth.  
  
"I do remember that," Louis says.  
  
"He was right though, we  _do_ make a good couple," Harry says and Louis just blinks at him. "Shit, I made this weird didn't I?" He whispers and rubs a hand over his face.  
  
"No, not at all," Louis whispers and looks down at his work. He's been waiting for this for a while now and he doesn't know how to react. "I just think we should talk about this when other people aren't around." He whispers and motions to the other boys, who haven't even glanced at them.  
  
"Yeah, okay," Harry mumbles out and returns to book.  
  
The thing is though, they don't talk about it again. Ending exams come up and Louis is far too busy with studying to talk to Harry. He wants to, wants to tell the boy how he's wants them to be a couple but he just doesn't have time and he's  _scared_. Their third year ends quickly and went Harry and Louis hug goodbye at King’s Cross. Louis takes this chance to whisper something in the taller boy’s ear.

  
  
"We are a cute couple."  
  
*

The summer is spent with Louis and Harry writing each other hundreds of letters all day and all night. Louis' parents get annoyed whenever Harry's owl flies through their bedroom window in the middle of the night, but other than that, Louis' summer is fantastic.  
  
So fantastic, in fact, that when it's time to board the train back to Hogwarts, Louis jumps into his arms, squeezing the taller boy  **–** much taller boy who's grown so much **–**  tightly.  
  
Harry and Louis become ever closer, they still aren't a couple but they are, well, they are stuck between best friends and dating. It's strange but all the same, except Louis has fallen in love with Harry and he doesn't plan on falling out of it.

  
  
"Go! Go!" Louis yells waving the flag Niall bought him in the air. It's the first Quidditch match of the year, Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff. Zayn and Liam are on the team, both beaters and very good ones at that. Harry is standing next to him while Niall is chatting up some Hufflepuff girl. "Love Quidditch!" Louis shouts to Harry who turns to him with a smile and look that causes Louis to stop moving and look at Harry.

"Go out with me?" Harry shouts over the screams, Ravenclaw just scored.

  
  
"Yes!" Louis shouts loudly as he pulls Harry into a hug.  
  
*

Their first date is spent in The Three Broomsticks. Louis fiddles with his fingers nervously when he first sits down, but then Harry takes his hand and suddenly, Louis isn't so nervous anymore. Maybe it's due to the fact that Harry is his best friend and will always be that. Or maybe, it's due to the tall green eyed boy holding, not only Louis' hand but Louis' heart.  
  
"Butterbeer is amazing," Louis giggles out as he sets down his empty mug.  
  
"It truly is," Harry nods. "Do you want to go back to the castle?" He asks and Louis shakes his head as he stands up, pulling Harry along with him.  
  
"This is nice," Louis whispers as he swings their hands.  
  
"You're nice," Harry says. "And cute and sweet and hot and adorable and  _perfect_." He takes Louis' other hands and starts to spin him around.  
  
"Harry," Louis giggles out as they spin some more, no one around them telling them to stop.  
  
"Yes, Louis?" He asks, pulling the smaller boy closer until they're flushed together, Louis' head against his chest.  
  
"This is so nice," Louis whispers and Harry hums in agreement. Laughter comes from a little while away and Harry and Louis break apart slowly before continuing their way to the castle, hands brushing each other’s lightly.  
  
"See you at dinner," Harry whispers. Louis nods and looks at taller boy with a small smile.  
  
"See you at dinner," Louis says back but makes no move to go away, just continues to stare at Harry.  
  
"I'm going to kiss you," Harry admits and Louis nods slightly as Harry leans down to him. Louis closes his eyes as Harry puts his lips on his. It's sweet and innocent and neither of them know what to do, but it's enough for them because Harry's lips are rough and chapped and Louis loves that feeling.  
  
"See you," Louis says when they pull back and Harry nods before Louis turns to enter his common room.  
  
*  
  
"So you guys are dating?" Niall whispers across the library table. Louis and Harry have been dating for awhile now; their fourth year is almost up.  
  
"Yeah," Louis smiles over at Harry, who squeezes his hand under the table.  
  
"Sweet," Liam says, Zayn nodding in agreement.  
  
And that's that.  
  
The rest of the school is not so understanding. Sure there are gay witches and wizards out there, but it's not a common thing. Harry and Louis ignore the comments of disgust and just focus on each other.  
  
Sometimes, though, it's hard to ignore their comments.  
  
"Babe?" Harry asks as he peels back the curtain to Louis' bed to find said boy curled under the blanket letting out soft sobs. "Oh Lou," Harry mumbles out as he slips under the covers, closes the curtain and wraps his arms around Louis. Louis twists around so he's facing Harry and shoves his face in Harry's chest. "What happened babe?" Harry asks.  
  
"I-I," Louis pulls back and looks up to Harry who frowns at Louis' puffy eyes and tear stained face. "I was walking through the hallway and that Grimshaw boy comes over and pushes me down." Louis lets out a hiccup and Harry rubs his hand up and down Louis' back. "Then- then he called me a- a faggot," Louis released a loud sob after that and Harry holds Louis closer.  
  
"Don't listen to him babe. He's wrong, he's so wrong. If he ever touches you again I will beat the shit out of him," Harry kisses Louis' forehead and the smaller boy just moves closer to Harry.  
  
*  
  
Their fourth year ends and their fifth year comes. They have their OWLs this year and Louis is  _already_  studying, even though they haven't even been at Hogwarts for a full hour.  
  
"Louis, pay attention to me," Harry whines as he plops down at the Gryffindor table, ignoring the looks from the new first years.  
  
"Can't, Harry," Louis mumbles out as he takes a sip of his pumpkin juice.  
  
"Louis, I haven't seen you all summer and now I'm over here, away from the Slytherin table to see my boyfriend, whom I haven't seen all summer," Harry pouts and Louis rolls his eyes and looks over at Harry.  
  
"Harry," Louis says and Harry smiles.  
  
"Louis," He says and leans forward to peck Louis on the lips. "How are you?"  
  
"Fantastic," Louis mumbles out as he kisses Harry sweetly. "But," he kisses Harry again. "This year is important so no more kisses." He kisses Harry one last time before turning back to his books.  
  
"Louis," Harry leans in for another kiss but Louis turns his head farther away from Harry. "I love you." Harry admits and he watches as Louis' book drops onto the table, earning looks from the students around him.

  
  
"What?" Louis turns to him with wide blue eyes and Harry chuckles as he scoots closer and places his hand on Louis' hip.

"I said I love you."  
  
"I love you too Harry. So, so much," Louis rushes out before throwing his arms around Harry and kissing the boy roughly. "I love you so much, Harry, so much." He mumbles on the taller boys lips.  
  
"Love you more, Lou," Harry mumbles back and kisses the boy harder.  
  
*  
  
"Harry," Louis whines out as Harry pushes him down onto the green eyed boy’s bed, grinding into the smaller boy. "God, Harry do  _something_ ," Louis begs and Harry just chuckles as he breaks away from where he was sucking at Louis' neck and sits up to take off his shirt and robes, Louis following his motion.  
  
"Love you Louis," Harry leans down to kiss the smaller boy as he continues to grind down on him. Harry runs his hands across Louis' chest and tummy making Louis whine into Harry's mouth. The green eyed boy stops and stands up, pulling off his trousers and shoes before crawling back up between a breathless Louis' legs. "Gonna take good care of you," Harry mumbles out as he unbuttons Louis' trousers and pulls them down before tossing the out of the curtains, leaving both boys naked.  
  
Harry immediately bends Louis' legs up and open. He takes sight of Louis' tight hole and Louis' begging blue eyes. Harry smirks at Louis before shuffling back a bit. He leans down and bites Louis' inner thigh gently, making the said boy let out a small whimper. Harry absorbs the sound before he sucks over his bite and then moves to the other thigh to do the same thing.  
  
After Harry's left enough marks on the boy’s thighs, he moves down and down, past Louis' cock and right to his hole. Harry stops over his hole, letting his breath hit it as he looks up at a painfully hard Louis who nods frantically at him. Harry nods back as he leans forward and licks a long, slow strip across Louis' hole.  
  
"Oh, fuck Harry," Louis moans out as Harry licks another strip to Louis' now clenching hole. Harry smirks as Louis lets out another  _loud_  moan and spreads his legs wider. "Stop teasing," Louis groans out and Harry decides to listen to the boy. He kisses over Louis' fluttering hole once before shoving his tongue inside to the tight warmth. Its taste is sweet and everything Harry loves. He secretly wishes he could live deep inside Louis' hole, weird but true. "H-Harry!" Louis moans loudly (Harry hopes no one comes into the room because he didn't put a soundproof spell around them) as Harry's tongue grazes over  _that spot_ inside Louis.  
  
Harry thrusts his tongue more and more into Louis, hitting his prostate again and again and making Louis moan louder and louder. Louis' fingers snake into Harry's hair pulling gently making Harry moan into Louis, the vibrations running up Louis’ spine.  
  
"Gonna come," Louis moans out and Harry reluctantly pulls away from Louis' now wet hole. Louis is breathless with his fringe stuck to his forehead with sweat and his cock  _hard_  against his belly.  
  
"Love you," Harry crawls back up Louis and kisses the boy sweetly. "Gonna fuck you, okay?" He asks and Louis nods quickly, his legs falling open wider and Harry wonders how wide they can go, but he'll save that for another day. Harry pumps his cock a few times before grabbing his wand and producing a small tube of lube. Louis giggles at him as he opens the cap and rubs it along his length. Once he's all lubed up, he leans forward to kiss Louis, grabbing the boy’s hands with his own and lacing them on either side of Louis' head. Harry let's go with his right hand and uses it to guide his cock towards Louis' hole. It's hot and warm and tight and the best feeling Harry's ever felt as he starts to slowly push inside Louis.

  
  
He takes Louis' hand again as he bottoms out, his thighs presses tight against Louis. Harry places his forehead against Louis' as he waits for the smaller boys signal.

"You're s’big," Louis whispers, shifting slightly.  
  
"You're so tight," Harry responds as he tries his best not to just start fucking into the perfect heat. It takes a few minutes but soon Louis is nodding slowly and kissing Harry before the taller boy pulls out half-way and thrusts back in gently. He starts of slowly, gradually hitting Louis' spot, making him let out breathless moans.  
  
"Faster," Louis says and Harry nods, sweat dripping from his forehead as he pulls out more and starts to fuck Louis faster and quicker. "Fuck," Louis moans loudly as Harry hits his prostate again and again. The bed starts creaking slightly and Louis' moans grow louder and louder and Harry doesn't seem to care if someone hears them because this, sex with Louis, is amazing. "Going to come," Louis breathes out and Harry lowers his hand to the boy’s hard cock. He kisses Louis quickly as he starts to pump his throbbing cock with the rhythm of his thrusts. "Harry!" Louis shouts as he comes over the boy’s hands and his own stomach. Louis clenches around Harry and Harry pushes himself deep inside Louis, while his come fills him up.

  
  
Harry pulls out slowly, Louis whines at the emptiness. He grabs his wand from the bedside table and waves it over the boyfriends, all come and sweat cleared from them. Louis rolls over to Harry, throwing his leg over Harry's hip.

"That was amazing," Louis tells him and Harry nods in agreement. They fall asleep shortly after and don't wake up until a Slytherin boy is shaking them awake.  
  
*  
  
OWLs come and go and so does the school year. Soon enough, Harry and Louis are standing at King’s Cross kissing goodbye before walking away to their families, even though they want nothing more than to stay side by side.  
  
*  
  
Summer comes and goes and soon their sixth year starts. Louis thinks it's nice to be back with Harry, to have the Slytherin boy hold him, kiss him, and tell him he loves him.  
  
"Do you think you're gonna come back next year?" Harry asks Louis one day while they lay in the taller boy’s bed.  
  
"I think so, I have to take my NEWTs still," Louis says as he lays his head on Harry's chest, enjoying the heart beat of the green eyed boy.  
  
"Me too. My mum wants me to finish everything," Harry starts to slowly pet Louis' hair. "What," Harry coughs, "what do you think you're going to do after school?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Louis confesses. "What about you?"

  
  
"I think I'll try to get a job."

"Where?" Louis asks and Harry takes a deep breath.  
  
"Hopefully somewhere by you," He whispers and Louis smiles against his chest.  
  
"I'd quite like that," Louis whispers back and waves his wand slowly, little sparks flying outwards.  
  
*  
  
It's St. Valentine’s Day at Hogwarts, and the whole place is decorated from top to bottom is pink, red, and white. Louis smiles when he wakes up to a long brown box on his bed stand. He sits up quickly and rips the lid off, a single red rose sitting at the bottom of it. Louis smiles as he brings it to his nose and sniffs it deeply, but as soon as he does that the flower splits and an identical one forms in his hands and then that one splits until soon he's holding a dozen red roses in his hands.  
  
"Happy Valentine’s Day," A deep voice says behind him and soon, Louis is wrapped up and a hug, his face presses against Harry's beating heart. They've grown a lot since their first meeting, Louis is skinny with long brown hair that reaches the bottom of his ears and curls inward, his chubby cheeks are gone and replaced with a thin face and deliciously sharp cheekbones. His arms are semi muscular,  **–** not as much as Harry's  **–**  his bum is huge and eyes are still a sparkling blue.  
  
Harry, on the other hand, is about a foot taller than Louis with a lean, muscular body, with long curly hair to his shoulders. His chubby checks turned in to dimples and he finally learned how to walk on his thin long legs. Overall, though, the two boyfriends are opposite but the also the same.  
  
"Thank you, Harry," Louis leans on his tiptoes to kiss the green eyed boy.  
  
"Anything for the best wizard of all time," Harry whispers and Louis rolls his eyes at him as he blushes slightly.  
  
"I got you something," Louis says, breaking their embrace to grab a small package from his under his bed and handing it to Harry. The tall boy opens the package with a smile to find a sliver ring sitting in the box.  
  
"Louis," Harry reads as he places the ring on his finger.  
  
"Just like mine," Louis says and shows Harry the old birthday present that still sits on his finger, reading: _Harry_.  
  
"I love you," Harry mumbles as he kisses Louis deeply.  
  
"I love you too," Louis tells him.  
  
*  
  
The rest of their sixth year is quite boring; just filled with hanging out with the other boys and way too much homework. But soon enough, that year is over and their seventh and final year at Hogwarts begins. So far, it's a normal year, but it's not so normal whenever Harry sneaks a sleepy Louis out in the middle of the night.  
  
"Harry, I'm tired," Louis whines as Harry pulls him in the chimney.  
  
"I know, Louis, but you're gonna love this," Harry tells him as he waves his wand and the room starts to snow slowly. Louis smiles at the falling snowflakes.  
  
"It's beautiful Harry, but you could have showed me this  _not_  at three in the morning," Louis looks up at the ceiling to see it's just clouds with snowflakes falling from them.  
  
"I could have but then it wouldn't have been special," Harry says and Louis can hear the smirk in his voice.  
  
"I think it would be plenty special," Louis says, still looking at the sky.  
  
"I'm not talking about the snow, Louis," Harry stares calmly and Louis  _finally_  looks away from the ceiling and back to Harry, who's on his knee in front of Louis with an opened box in his hand and a  _gorgeous_ diamond ring inside that box.  
  
"Oh my," Louis whispers.

  
  
"Marry me Louis?" Harry asks and Louis just shouts out a ‘yes’ as he tackles Harry to the ground.  
  
*

"Can't believe you two are getting married," Liam says and he stares at the  _giant_  ring on Louis' finger.  
  
"I know it's strange. It felt like just yesterday, I was meeting all of you on the train and now we took our NEWTs and are going to be real wizards," Zayn says and Niall nods at him. It's extremely strange that in two weeks they are going to be done with Hogwarts and will have to get jobs.  
  
"I'm gonna miss this place’s cooking," Louis frowns and looks over Harry with pleading eyes.  
  
"I told you I would do the cooking, Louis," Harry rolls his eyes.  
  
"Alas, you may do the cooking Mr. Styles but it won't be as good as ours," They all turn around to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway of the chimney smiles at them. "I just wanted to wish you young boys a great life and hopefully you won't be  _too_  busy to visit." He says and flashes Louis as smile before walking out of the door to leave the five boys speechless.  
  
"Damn, I love that man," Louis says causing everyone to laugh.  
  
*  
  
"My mum said she found this perfect house," Harry tells Louis as they walk off the train and onto King’s Cross Station, the same place Louis stood almost eight years ago.  
  
"That's fantastic!" Louis says and smiles up at his  _fiancé_. "Can't wait to move in together," Louis smiles at Harry.  
  
"Me neither," Harry smiles back. "Now be safe and I will see you very shortly," Harry tells him before leaning down and kissing Louis.  
  
"Love you," Louis whispers.  
  
"Love you too," Harry whispers back.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and tell me your thought :))))))))))D


End file.
